


not from the stars do I my judgement pluck

by satiricalnerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, edward just really loves winry ok?, this is just a fluff fic where ed comes back and wants to make his proposal official
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satiricalnerd/pseuds/satiricalnerd
Summary: Edward Elric returns to Resembool, and he is determined to make sure Winry knows how he feels.orProposal fluff fic with a side of brotherly love :)
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell, Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	not from the stars do I my judgement pluck

**Author's Note:**

> the title is based on Shakespeare's sonnet 14

The stars in the sky twinkled. Edward Elric looked up at them from his position inside the train car. It was late, and he had been traveling nonstop for the past week, but he couldn’t bring himself to sleep. Not with the bubble of excitement inside him, that was threatening to burst forth. 

Any minute now, the train would come to a stop, and Edward would get off. Resembool. It had been nine months since he’d left to go research the western nations’ use of alchemy. He had a massive briefcase by his side to prove it- it was stuffed to the brim with crude notes and precise alchemical drawings. 

It had been nine months since Ed had seen Winry. He made sure to call once a week, and sent the occasional letter back to her and Pinako. He’d kept in touch with his brother Alphonse as well, but most of that conversation involved research. The original plan had been to meet up after a year to discuss what they’d learned and compile their notes.

But it hadn’t gone that way. Al wanted to spend at least another year in Xing before making the long return journey, and Ed had a suspicion that it had more to do with a certain Xingese princess than it did with learning Alkahestry. For Ed, an entire year was too long to go without seeing his… fiancée, he supposed.

Being the man he was, it nearly shocked him the first time that Winry had called him her fiancé. It wasn’t that she was incorrect- Edward had indeed proposed, in the most awkward manner that only he could possibly propose. She had said yes, but the term fiancée still felt unfamiliar to his tongue. Perhaps a real ring would help. Edward fiddled with the ring he’d purchased while abroad, quickly stowing it back in its box before it could slip out of his fingers.

Edward lurched forward as the train began to come to a halt. It had to be past midnight, he mused, and he hoped that Winry would forgive his late arrival. 

The elder Elric picked up his briefcase and exited the already abandoned rail car. He began to walk towards the Rockbell household when-

“Ed!” 

Edward spun around to see Winry there, waiting for him. 

Her golden hair wasn’t in its signature ponytail. In fact, it was a mess. Winry had black bags of ink hanging underneath her eyes. She wore grease-stained casualwear on her body and a smile on her face.

“Winry! You’re here! I’m sorry I’m late, the train got delayed. I wanted to call you, but I didn’t have access to a phone and-” Ed started.

Winry flung her arms around her fiancé and pressed her lips against his. Ed took a few steps back in shock. Winry pulled her lips off his and backed up a few paces. She looked humiliated.

“Edward, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have … I should’ve asked…” 

Edward flushed bright red. “No! No! That’s not it at all! I was just surprised, that’s it! I figured we would kiss after I gave you the ring, not before,” Edward said, spiraling.

“You… got me a ring?” Winry asked.

“Of course I did, gearhead,” Edward said while blushing furiously. “I felt like I left our standing a little… unofficial. I wanted to make sure …” 

He fumbled inside his coat pocket for a moment and pulled out the ring box. He got down on one knee.

“Winry Rockbell, you are the most magnificent, and not even the stars -” Edward began. 

“Yes,” Winry interrupted.

“What, you’re not going to let me finish? I worked hard on this and-” Edward sputtered angrily.

“Exactly! You’re such an alchemy freak that I bet you spent hours writing and rewriting what you wanted to say to me. I don’t need a fancy speech- that’s not you, and that’s not the Edward Elric I want to marry.”

The two of them froze. Edward inwardly cursed himself for spending too much time revising his speech to Winry. If he was honest, he did an entire analysis of romantic poetry before writing what he would say.

“Edward, I love you. And if you feel the same, I want to marry you. What you said the first time you asked me to marry you, right here at this train station, was awkward, and cringe-worthy, but I loved it. Because it was exactly and completely you. So yes, I will marry you.” 

Winry extended her hand to Ed and helped him off the ground. 

“You really are the woman I’m in love with,” Edward said with a small smile. 

“Of course I am,” Winry chided. “Now hand me the ring, unless you want to back out now!” 

That got a small laugh out of Ed. “You know I wouldn’t.” He pulled the ring out of its place on the box and slid it onto Winry’s finger. 

It was a simple golden ring, with a delicate flower engraved in the top where a gemstone would traditionally be. 

“Can I kiss you now?” Winry asked.

Ed responded by sliding his arms around Winry and moving his lips on top of hers. He felt her fingers run through his hair. The pressure between their lips was enormous, and Ed thought he might explode. 

Winry pulled back slightly. “Is this okay Ed?” 

Edward gave his fiancé a small nod and returned his lips to hers, unable to stand even a second without her close to him. He parted his lips so slightly to allow them to grow closer when -

“Brother!” 

Winry jumped back, startled. Ed flushed a shade of crimson.

“A- Alphonse? What are you doing here?” Edward asked angrily.

“I don’t think I told you, Ed,” Winry said, “but after Al heard you were coming home early, he decided to return as well. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

Ed’s entire face was a deep color of red. “How long have you been standing there, Al?”

Alphonse swallowed nervously. “I must have been here for, a minute or two? Not a very long time, when you think about it,” Al said with a small smirk, scratching the back of his head.

Ed charged at his brother, both enraged and embarrassed. Al, who decided that running would be the best way to deal with the situation, bolted.

“Come back here, you sneaky bastard! I’ll beat you senseless! You’ll wish you never got your body back!” Ed screamed, charging at Al. 

“Brother, please! You and Winry make an excellent couple! That’s all!” Al shrieked.

Ed caught up to his younger brother and tackled him to the ground. After a brief struggle, Alphonse was pinned to the ground.

“That’s what you get for creeping on me and my fiancée,” Edward said angrily.

“You and Winry are- how long?” Alphonse said, with a smile on his face.

Edward sighed, and let his brother up.

“I asked her before I left Resembool last,” Edward admitted, scratching the back of his head. “While you’re here, I suppose I should tell you that I’m planning on staying here.”

Winry jogged up to the brothers, who had made it back to the Rockbell residence before Ed managed to catch up to his brother. 

She was clearly out of breath. “You guys can’t just run off like that,” she said.

“Sorry, Winry,” the Elric brothers said in unison.

“What were you saying, Ed?” Alphonse asked.

Ed ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I was just saying that I think I’ll stay in Resembool for a while. I know you were counting on me to take more notes that just what I brought back from my briefcase, but-” 

Alphonse cut him off. “Brother, I understand. You can do research from Resembool. And more importantly, as I should’ve heard nine months ago, you have a fiancée. You have more important things to think about.”

“I just-”

“Shut up for once,” Al cut in. “You aren’t obligated to anything. You’ve been through enough in your life. If traveling isn’t making you happy, and staying here with Winry will… you deserve it.”

There was silence between the three of them for a moment. 

“Thank you, Al. We should probably go inside.”

“Granny’s made up the spare rooms for you boys,” Winry said. She waved to them and turned to walk into the house, the Elric brothers close on her tail. 

Ed greeted Pinako as respectfully as he ever had, with a shouting match about who was the shortest.

There was apple pie waiting for him on the kitchen table, even though it was already later than any of them should be up. 

They ate pie, exchanged stories about their travels, and listened to Winry rant about some of her more particular clients.

Pinako made a comment about her age and retreated to her bedroom. Alphonse wasn’t far behind her, giving Edward a suspicious wink that sent him into a frenzy.

“I’m going to go get ready for bed,” Winry said, giving her fiancé a gentle wave.

Edward knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He hadn’t been tired to begin with, and he couldn’t stop thinking about what the future might hold for him. He ended up on the porch, leaning against the railing and looking up at the stars.

“Ed? Are you out here?” 

Winry walked out onto the porch to join him. She was in her pajamas, and a smile broke across her face.

“Hey, alchemy freak,” Winry said.

Edward turned to look at his wife-to-be. “I thought you’d gone to bed.”

Winry shook her head. “I’m too tired to sleep,” she said nonchalantly. “And too excited to try.”

Ed laughed. “Too tired to sleep? That doesn't make any sense.”

“It does too!”

“Sure thing, gearhead,” Edward chided. 

Winry wrapped her arm around Ed’s, and the two stayed linked.

“Are you looking at the stars?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Ed admitted. “A habit I picked up over the years, I guess. Your problems don’t feel as significant when you can see all the other worlds out there.” 

“I suppose that makes sense. What are you thinking about now?” Winry asked, clinging tighter to Ed.

“I think you already know,” Edward offered.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this is my last one shot before I move on to an Avatar FMAB AU (FMAB but in the Avatar universe). Enjoy! And subscribe if you want to be updated on my Avatar/FMAB fic! 
> 
> feel free to leave any comments! I love to read them and they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
